


Kälte - Coldness

by AnnyHolmes221b



Series: Momentaufnahmen Familie Holmes-Lestrade [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mycroft Being Mycroft
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21616927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnyHolmes221b/pseuds/AnnyHolmes221b
Summary: Mycroft kommt Greg an einem Tatort besuchen, doch welcher Natur ist dieser Besuch?
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Momentaufnahmen Familie Holmes-Lestrade [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1352014
Kudos: 6





	Kälte - Coldness

**Author's Note:**

> Viel Spaß! :)

Ich rieb meine Hände aneinander, blies warme Luft hinein und rieb sie dann noch einmal so aneinander, als würde ich mir gerade die Hände waschen.  
Eigentlich war es auch gar nicht so kalt, zehn Grad gingen grade noch so, aber, wenn man schon seit einer guten Stunde draußen stand und einem in frischen Böen der Themse Wind um die Nase wehte, war man ganz schnell durchgefroren.  
Zudem lagen die Gleise der Vauxhall Station direkt gegenüber so, dass wir uns stellenweise anschreien mussten, um irgendetwas zu verstehen, wenn ein Zug durchfuhr und als wäre das nicht schon genug gewesen hatten wir als ständiger Hintergrund rauschen obendrauf noch den Lärm des nahen Vauxhall Autobahn Kreuzes.  
Zudem saßen mir die Bosse im Nacken, diesen Fall schnellstmöglich abzuschließen da wir hier jetzt schon die dritte Leiche in einem Park nahe einer Regierungseinrichtung* hatten. Und wie heiß es so schön „Zwei sind ein Zufall, drei sind ein Muster.“  
So standen wir alle ziemlich unter Zugzwang.

Gefunden wurde die Leiche, mit den Händen an die Gitter des Basketball Feldes gebunden sodass es von Weitem aussah als würde da jemand einfach an dem Gitter gelehnt stehen.  
Dementsprechend wurde die Leiche von einer Gruppe Teenager gefunden, die hier gerade ein paar Körbe schmeißen wollten. Die Aussagen der Jungs waren aufgenommen und ich besprach mich gerade mit Donovan, da hielt vorne am Seitenstreifen der Straße eine mir wohlbekannte Schwarze Jaguar Limousine.  
Wenige Sekunden später entstieg Mycroft diesem Wagen, gefolgt von Anthea die ein von diesen Pappbecherhaltern vor sich her trug.  
Die Aussicht auf heißen Kaffee beschleunigte meine Schritte und so joggte ich die letzten paar Meter bis zum schwarz-gelbem Absperrband.

Ich wusste, das die Gerüchteküche im Yard brodelte was Mycroft und mich anging und wie wir wohl zu einander standen aber ganz ehrlich als ich mit meiner Frau zusammen gekommen bin, habe ich mich auch nicht mitten ins Büro gestellt und allen mitgeteilt „Das ist Sharon und wir sind ab jetzt zusammen“ also warum sollte ich das jetzt mit Mycroft tun?  
Die Leute, die es wissen sollten, wussten es und wer es sonst noch erfuhr, war mir ziemlich egal, denn mit wem ich in meiner Freizeit meine Zeit verbrachte, ging nur mich etwas an.  
„Guten Abend Detective Inspector“ Ich nickte ihm zu und genau in diesem Moment fing an meine Nase zu laufen und ich nieste heftig, zum Glück konnte ich mich gerade noch so wegdrehen, sonst hätte Mycroft und Anthea direkt angeniest.  
„Gesundheit“ kam es trocken und einsilbig wie immer von Mycrofts mysteriöser Assistentin.  
Ich bedankte mich und fragte ganz ungeniert „kann ich einen davon haben?“ Normalerweise hätte ich gewartete bis es mir angeboten wurde, doch mir war dermaßen kalt, dass mich diese Höflichkeitsregel gerade mal gernhaben konnte.  
„Dafür habe ich sie mitgebracht,“ Anthea reichte mir einen der großen Weißen Pappbecher und fast hätte ich den Becher gleich wieder fallengelassen, denn die Hitze die der Becher ausstrahlte, brannte auf meiner kalten Haut, doch nach ein paar Sekunden hatte ich mich daran gewöhnt und seufzte wohltuend auf.

Ich nahm einen Schluck und ein Schauder durchlief mich als die warme Flüssigkeit meine Speiseröhre Runterfloss.

„Also Mycroft was führt dich her?“ Fragte ich ganz offen.  
Als er zur Antwort ansetzte, nahm ich noch einen Schluck. „Ich war gerade in der Gegend.“  
Ich schluckte und sah ihn unverwandt an. „Du meinst“ mein Blick ging über seine Schulter und ich machte eine nickende Bewegung. „Exakt Inspector“ ich schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, gab ein Schnauben von mir und nahm noch ein Schluck aus dem Kaffeebecher.  
„Na dann … danke für den Kaffee“ war ja schön, wenn er nur gekommen war um mir Kaffee zubringen, aber um hier einfach mit ihm rumzustehen und locker zu plaudern, war mir ersten zu kalt und hatte ich zweitens auch einfach nicht die Zeit.

Ich nickte ihm zu und wollte mich zum Gehen wenden, da sprach er mich doch noch mal an „Detective Inspector!“ Ich drehte mich wieder zu ihm um und sah ihn auffordernd an. „Ja Mr. Holmes?“  
Ein lächeln konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen „Meinen sie nicht auch es wäre allmählich an der Zeit meinen Bruder anzurufen? Dass sie in diesem Fall noch keine nennenswerten Fortschritte gemacht haben, lässt die Menschen unruhig werden.  
Was sollte das denn jetzt?! Zornig funkelte ich ihn an „Ja danke schön Mr. Holmes, das wusste ich noch gar nicht!“

Ich nahm einen letzten großen Schluck und steckte den Becher wieder zurück in seine Karton Halterung und nahm mir gleichzeitig den zweiten heraus.  
Ich machte mit der Hand eine Bewegung, als würde ihn ihnen zuprosten und ging ein paar Schritte rückwärts „Ich muss dann weiterarbeiten, habe immerhin drei Morde aufzuklären“ wütend funkelte ich ihn an und den harten Zug der meinen Mund umgab, würde ihm wohl auch kaum entgangen sein. 

Wenn er mich für so unfähig hielt oder es ihm so wichtig war, dass dieser Fall besser heute als morgen aufgeklärt war, warum hatte er Sherlock dann nicht gleich mitgebracht? Anstatt mich hier persönlich anzugreifen. „Ich fass es nicht!“ Stieß ich aus, als er außer Hörweite war.

Zügig ging ich zurück zu einer mich fragend ansehenden Donovan „Alles in Ordnung Boss?“ 

Ich atmete einmal tief durch mit Ihm würde ich mich später noch auseinandersetzten jetzt war der Fall erst mal wichtiger. „Ach! Politiker…“ wimmelte ich sie ab „Hier der Kaffee ist für sie“ meinte ich mit einem kleinen aufmunternden Lächeln.  
Donovan blickte mich verwundert an, als ich ihr dann aber versicherte, dass sie ihn ruhig trinken könne, war sie sichtlich froh endlich etwas Warmes zu trinken zu bekommen. 

Als der Gerichtsmediziner die Leiche eingepackt hatte und die Spurensicherung auch soweit fertig war, konnten wir dann endlich auch aus der Kälte raus.

**Author's Note:**

> * Gemeint ist das Gebäude des Englischen Auslandsgeheimdienst SIS (In den James Bond Filmen ist dort der MI6 beheimatet ;) )


End file.
